En la oscuridad de la luz
by Anna-Kyouyama-ddr
Summary: Es un fic de yohxtamaoxannaxhao espero que les guste y dejen comentarios


NETDI: ClassInstall (0x6 on 0x3396:0x58) on at EnumRootNet0000 NETDI: SetupFlags=51B(SUFINSETUP)(SUFFIRSTTIME) BootCount= NetSetupFlags=0 (RETAIL)  
NETDI: Examining class Net NETDI: difFirstTimeSetup NETDI: Setting FirstBootUpgrade=1 NETDI: ChangeLine: No matches found.  
NETDI: File Information for C:WINDOWSSYSTEMwsock32.dll NETDI: File not found NETDI: File Information for C:WINDOWSWINSOCK.DLL NETDI: File not found NETDI: File Information for C:WINDOWSSYSTEMWINSOCK.DLL NETDI: File not found NETDI: VxdWinsockIrSockets=wsirda.vxd NETDI: File Information for C:WINDOWSSYSTEMwsirda.vxd NETDI: File not found NETDI: BackupWSock: Clean install, exiting NETDI: DetectWSock=0 NETDI: Installing WS2 in the standard locations NETDI: QueueNdiFileCopy: C:WININST0.400wsock32.dll-(LDID 11)wsock32.dll NETDI: QueueNdiFileCopy: C:WININST0.400winsock.dll-(LDID 25)winsock.dll NETDI: SelectMyBestCompatDrv: Found a compatible driver: Adaptador de Acceso telefónico a redes NETDI: ClassInstall(0x6) end NETDI: NETDI: lpRegLogConf = 0x0 NETDI: ClassInstall (0x9 on 0x3396:0x58) on at EnumRootNet0000 NETDI: SetupFlags=51B(SUFINSETUP)(SUFFIRSTTIME) BootCount= NetSetupFlags=7 (RETAIL)  
NETDI: ClassInstall(0x9) end NETDI: ClassInstall (0xa on 0x3396:0x58) on at EnumRootNet0000 NETDI: SetupFlags=51B(SUFINSETUP)(SUFFIRSTTIME) BootCount= NetSetupFlags=7 (RETAIL)  
NETDI: ProcessNdiFileQueue: C:WININST0.400wsock32.dll - C:WINDOWSSYSTEMwsock32.dll copied file NETDI: ProcessNdiFileQueue: C:WININST0.400winsock.dll - C:WINDOWSwinsock.dll copied file NETDI: ChangeLine: No matches found.  
NETDI: AddRemoveSetVer fAdd=1 NETDI: ChangeLine: Adding line "DEVICE=C:WINDOWSsetver.exe"  
NETDI: ClassInstall(0xa) end NETDI: ClassInstall (0xc on 0x3396:0x58) on at EnumRootNet0000 NETDI: SetupFlags=51B(SUFINSETUP)(SUFFIRSTTIME) BootCount= NetSetupFlags=7 (RETAIL)  
NETDI: ClassInstall(0xc) end  
  
BEGIN NEW RECORDING  
  
NETDI: #  
NETDI: EnumComplete Start NETDI: SetupFlags=50B(SUFFIRSTTIME) BootCount=1 NetSetupFlags=7 (RETAIL)  
NETDI: ExecuteQueuedAPIs NETDI: NdiWSCDeinstallProvider(FF017DE1) Result=-1, Errno=10014 NETDI: NdiWSCInstallProvider(FF017DE1, C:WINDOWSSYSTEMmswsosp.dll) Result=0, Errno=0  
  
BEGIN NEW RECORDING  
  
NETDI: SetupFlags=50A BootCount=2 NetSetupFlags=7 (RETAIL)  
NETDI: VerifyCabsAvailable: Not network install, no need to verify NETDI: ClassInstall (0x18 on 0x23ce:0x58) on at EnumROOTNET0000 NETDI: SetupFlags=50A BootCount=2 NetSetupFlags=7 (RETAIL)  
NETDI: ExecuteQueuedAPIs NETDI: ClassInstall(0x18) end NETDI: ClassInstall (0x2 on 0x23ce:0x58) on at EnumROOTNET0000 NETDI: SetupFlags=50A BootCount=2 NetSetupFlags=7 (RETAIL)  
NETDI: Examining class Net NETDI: Found EnumRootNet0000 in registry NETDI: GenInstallDriver, C:WINDOWSINFNETPPP.INF,PPPMAC.ndi NETDI: GenInstallDriver, C:WINDOWSINFNETPPP.INF,PPPMAC.ndi NETDI: GenInstallDriver, C:WINDOWSINFNETPPP.INF,PPPMAC.ndi NETDI: NdiCreate(Adaptador de Acceso telefónico a redes) OK NETDI: Validating Adaptador de Acceso telefónico a redes at EnumROOTNET0000, rc = 0x0 NETDI: GenInstallDriver, C:WINDOWSINFNETPPP.INF,PPPMAC.Install NETDI: GenInstallDriver, C:WINDOWSINFNETPPP.INF,PPPMAC.Install.WSock2 NETDI: ChangeLine: No matches found.  
NETDI: ConfigureSetVer called NETDI: AddRemoveSetVer fAdd=0 NETDI: RemLine: Deleting "DEVICE=C:WINDOWSsetver.exe"  
NETDI: ClassInstall(0x2) end NETDI: ClassInstall (0xc on 0x23ce:0x58) on Adaptador de Acceso telefónico a redes at EnumROOTNET0000 NETDI: SetupFlags=50A BootCount=2 NetSetupFlags=3 (RETAIL)  
NETDI: ClassInstall(0xc) end NETDI: #  
NETDI: EnumComplete Start NETDI: SetupFlags=50A BootCount=2 NetSetupFlags=3 (RETAIL)  
NETDI: ExecuteQueuedAPIs NETDI: Examining class Net NETDI: Found EnumRootNet0000 in registry NETDI: NdiCreate(Adaptador de Acceso telefónico a redes) OK NETDI: CreateNetwork, Batch=0 NETDI: 1Got default NETDI: 1Got default MSTCP NETDI: GenInstallDriver, C:WINDOWSINFNETTRANS.INF,MSTCP.ndi NETDI: GenInstallDriver, C:WINDOWSINFNETTRANS.INF,MSTCP.ndi NETDI: GenInstallDriver, C:WINDOWSINFNETTRANS.INF,MSTCP.ndi NETDI: NdiCreate(TCP/IP) OK NETDI: 1Got default FAMILY NETDI: GenInstallDriver, C:WINDOWSINFNETFAM.INF,FAMILY.ndi NETDI: GenInstallDriver, C:WINDOWSINFNETFAM.INF,FAMILY.ndi NETDI: GenInstallDriver, C:WINDOWSINFNETFAM.INF,FAMILY.ndi NETDI: NdiCreate(Inicio de sesión en Microsoft Family) OK NETDI: 1Got default NETDI: Validating Inicio de sesión en Microsoft Family at EnumNetworkFAMILY0000, rc = 0x0 NETDI: Validating TCP/IP at EnumNetworkMSTCP0000, rc = 0x0 NETDI: Validating Adaptador de Acceso telefónico a redes at EnumRootNet0000, rc = 0x0 NETDI: GenInstallDriver, C:WINDOWSINFNETFAM.INF,FAMILY.Install NETDI: GenInstallDriver, C:WINDOWSINFNETFAM.INF,FAMILY.Install.WSock2 NETDI: GenInstallDriver, C:WINDOWSINFNETTRANS.INF,MSTCP.Install NETDI: GenInstallDriver, C:WINDOWSINFNETTRANS.INF,MSTCP.Install.WSock2 NETDI: NdiWSCDeinstallProvider(FF017DE0) Result=-1, Errno=10014 NETDI: NdiWSCInstallProvider(FF017DE0, C:WINDOWSSYSTEMmsafd.dll) Result=0, Errno=0 NETDI: NdiWSCUnInstallNameSpace(FF017DE2) Result=-1 NETDI: NdiWSCInstallNameSpace(FF017DE2,C:WINDOWSSYSTEMrnr20.dll) Result=0 NETDI: NdiWSCDeinstallProvider(E70F1AA0) Result=-1, Errno=10014 NETDI: NdiWSCDeinstallProvider(ECBDCBA0) Result=-1, Errno=10014 NETDI: NdiWSCInstallProvider(ECBDCBA0, C:WINDOWSSYSTEMrsvpsp.dll) Result=0, Errno=0 NETDI: ConfigureSetVer called NETDI: AddRemoveSetVer fAdd=0 NETDI: ====================FirstBootCall=  
NETDI: ExecuteQueuedAPIs NETDI: ClassInstall (0x6 on 0xda6:0x2984) on at NETDI: SetupFlags=50A BootCount=2 NetSetupFlags=1 (RETAIL)  
NETDI: difFirstTimeSetup NETDI: ClassInstall(0x6) end NETDI: ClassInstall (0xc on 0xda6:0x2984) on at NETDI: SetupFlags=50A BootCount=2 NetSetupFlags=1 (RETAIL)  
NETDI: ClassInstall(0xc) end 


End file.
